1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a 3-Dimensional (3D) image display method, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a 3D image display method which can process 3D images in stereo-view or multi-view 3D image technology.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Commercial 3D content and 3D broadcasts mainly use a binocular disparity method. When a person looks at one subject through both eyes, there is a difference in location between an image seen through the left eye and an image seen through right eye. The difference corresponds to an interval between the both eyes in a horizontal direction and is referred to as binocular disparity. Accordingly, such images are provided to both eyes of a viewer, the viewer can perceive 3D imagery. Thus, a 3D effect may be obtained by providing, to both eyes of a viewer, images generated by capturing an actual subject using a binocular camera or, in case of a Computer Graphics (CG), by mapping the CG subject in the form of the binocular camera.